jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Timms-Republik/TOP TEN - Soldaten aus (KO)TOR
__ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Hi, heute bin ich mit meiner Top Ten-Liste dran. Zu diesem Anlass habe ich mir auch 10 Soldaten aus den euch wohlbekannten Spielen Knights of the Old Republic und Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords, sowie dem Onlinespiel ausgesucht. Dazu habe ich mir auch entsprechende Bilder herausgefiltert, die den jeweiligen Soldaten gut darstellen und ihm ein Zitat verpasst, für welches er wohl oder übel bekannt ist. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird und bitte jeden von euch aufrichtig mir zu sagen, was euch gefallen hat und natürlich welcher eigentlich euer Lieblingssoldat ist. Platz 10: Saul Karath Karath war sowohl grausam als auch brutal, jedoch galt er als Kriegsheld der Mandalorianischen Kriege, in welchen er treu zur Republik stand. Für mich ist er ein guter Kommandeur und auch Soldat, allerdings ist er im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg ein eher feiger Ergebener der Sith. Obwohl er immer ein loyaler Diener von Revans Imperium war, ist er für mich ein Verräter an die Republik und somit mein Platz 10. Platz 9: Bralor Als Mandalorianer und Veteran von der Schlacht um Malachor V ist Bralor ein idealer Soldat und ehrenhafter Kämpfer. Er ist ein sehr engagierter und ehrgeiziger Anhänger des neuen Mandalors, dem er treu folgte. Für mich ist er ein sehr ernstzunehmender Gegner, der einem im Kampfzirkel schon ganz schön einheizen kann. Aus diesem Grund ist er auch meine Nummer 9. Platz 8: Trask Ulgo Treu, loyal, ehrgeizig und aufrichtig, diese Worte beschreiben ihn am besten. Nicht nur wegen seiner Überzeugungen und seines Mutes, sondern auch aufgrund seines Kampfgeistes und seiner Entschlossenheit, ist er ein guter Soldat der Republik. Am besten finde ich an ihm, wie er sich für Revan in der Schlacht von Taris opferte. Dadurch ermöglichte er eigentlich die späteren Ereignisse, die zum Sieg der Republik führten. Platz 7: Harron Tavus Als rauer Anführer des Chaostrupps und kühler Taktiker ist Tavus einer der besten Soldaten innerhalb der Sondereinheiten der Republik. Zwar hatte er in seiner Vergangenheit das ein oder andere schlimme Erlebnis, jedoch glaubte er auch an die Republik und ihre Ideale, bis er sie verfluchte. Für mich ist er einer der besten Soldaten in The Old Republic, jedoch auch einer der miesesten Verräter aus dieser Zeit. Leider erkannte er erst zum Schluss seine Fehler, wodurch er sein Team und alle Hoffnungen verlor. Platz 6: Revan (Soldat) Unter dem Kommando von Bastila Shan und als Schlüsselfigur zu ihrer späteren Befreiung war Revan eher ungewollt in die Rolle eines Elitesoldaten geschlüpft, der weder von seiner eigentlichen Vergangenheit wusste oder Erinnerungen an sie hatte. Allerdings verhalf ihm sein Training zum Jedi dabei, die schwierigsten Situationen zu meistern. Daran finde ich besonders faszinierend, wie er trotz ohne Nutzung der Macht und ohne Lichtschwert sämtliche Feinde, darunter Bendak Starkiller, einfach besiegt. Dadurch zählt er trotz seiner indirekten Rolle als Soldat zu einem der Besten, die an dieser Schlacht teilgenommen hatten. Platz 5: Kelborn Er war ein ausgezeichneter Krieger und ehemaliger Soldat in der Schlacht um Malachor V, die er mit wenigen anderen Mandalorianern überlebte. Dabei befolgte er mit seiner Erfahrung und seinem Stolz treu die Regeln und Bräuche der Mandalorianer, die ihn als ehrenvollen Neo-Kreuzritter kennzeichneten. Für mich ist er einer der besten Charaktere aus die Sith-Lords und er überzeugte mich mit seinen Kampfkünsten und seiner Erfahrung. Allein das Vertrauen welches Mandalore der Bewahrer persönlich in ihn setzte, indem er ihn zum Stellvertreter während seiner kurzen Abreisen erklärte, zeigt, dass er ein großer Kämpfer gewesen sein muss. Platz 4: Aric Jorgan Stolz, mürrisch und sehr diszipliniert, diese drei Wörter beschreiben Aric Jorgan für mich am besten. Er ist ein sehr pflichtbewusster Soldat, der sich allerdings etwas zu vorurteilsvoll gegenüber seinen Soldaten zeigte. Diese mussten sich seinen Respekt verdienen, ansonsten behandelte er sie nur mit dem nötigen Respekt, der ihnen seiner Meinung nach gebührte. Dabei verhielt er sich in der Gegenwart von Neuankömmlingen meistens ziemlich mürrisch und kritisierte sie oft, jedoch behandelte er sie so wie jeden anderen seiner Untergebenen. Zu seinen Befehlshabern war er dahingegend aufgeschlossener und respektvoller und legte bei ihnen die gleiche Disziplin an den Tag, wie er es bei seinen Soldaten tat. Trotz aller Vor- und Nachteile ist er für mich einer der klügsten Köpfe und er weiß was er tut, ob es den anderen anfangs gefällt oder nicht. Er ist ein sehr durchsetzungsfähiger Soldat und überzeugt andere davon, ihre Pflicht zu tun und treu zur Republik zu stehen, auch wenn die Zeiten schlecht stehen und der Feind stärker ist. Platz 3: Canderous Ordo Als Mandalore der Bewahrer schuf Canderous Ordo ein besonderes Vermächtnis, welches ihn zu einem der ehrvollsten und bekanntesten innerhalb der mandalarianischen Reihen machte. Nicht nur als Veteran, sondern auch als neuer Anführer seines Volkes befolgte er traditionell die Mandalorianischen Bräuche. Indem er die Clans der Mandalorianer unter sich vereinte und diese in der Schlacht von Telos IV anführte, machte er sich sogar einen Namen als Retter der Republik und ließ die Mandalorainer zu seiner Zeit besonders ehrenhaft dastehen. Nicht nur unter Revans Einfluss, sondern auch unter dem der Verbannten verhalf er der Republik mehrmals zum Sieg und kämpfte oft gegen die Sith, da er erkannte, das diese unehrenhaft und feige wahren. Ich kann an dieser Stelle nur sagen, das Canderous ein besonders gutes Beispiel für alle zukünftigen "wahren" Mandalorianer sein musste, da er merkte, dass das Mandalorianische Volk nicht aus Söldnern sondern aus Kriegern bestehen sollte, die der ehrenvolleren Seite in Zeiten der Not helfen. Ich finde, dass er wirklich der beste Mandalorianer und Krieger zu diesen Zeiten ist, da er nicht nur ein großartiger Kämpfer, sondern auch ein Krieger mit Köpfchen war. Platz 2: Jace Malcom Jace war als Corporal und später Colonel einer der besten innerhalb des Chaostrupps der Republik. Dabei waren es nicht nur sein Mut und seine Entschlossenheit, die ihn ausmachten, sondern vielmehr seine Hingabe zur Republik und der Freiheit aller. Meiner Meinung nach passt er gut in das Schema als zweitbester Soldat der alten Republik, da er weder Angst noch Respekt vor den Sith hatte. Er konnte mühelos ein oder zwei von ihnen im Kampf überwältigen und sogar gegen Darth Malgus persönlich kämpfen, der allerdings unfähr spielte. Ich finde er ist ein makelloses Beispiel für einen Soldaten der Republik, der gegen jeden Feind kämpft, ob er verliert oder nicht. Dabei hat er den Mut eines Löwen, so finde ich, der erst aufgibt wenn er verkrüppelt oder tot in der Ecke liegt. Für ihn spricht auch seine Treue zu seinen Kameraden im Chaostrupp, mit denen er voller Stolz in jedes Gefecht gegen die Sith zieht. Platz 1: Carth Onasi Mein Top Eins Soldat ist Carth Onasi. Die meisten von euch werden aber jetzt vermutlich denken, wieso nicht Jace Malcom oder Canderous oder vielleicht Harron Tavus? Nein, für mich ist es Carth. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hat er etwas an sich, was nur die wenigsten bemerken. Obwohl er Frau und Kind hat, zieht er dennoch in die Mandalorianischen Kriege. Dabei geht es ihm nicht um Ruhm, sondern darum seine Familie und Heimat zu schützen, genauso die Republik in welche er sein Vertrauen legt. Allerdings erfährt Carth nach Ende des Krieges alle schlimmen Dinge die er durch seinen Beitritt in das Militär eigentlich verhindern wollte. Er verlor Heimat und Zuhause, niedergebomt von seinem ehemaligen Mentor im Auftrag seiner früheren Befehlshaber. Seine Frau, sterbend in seinen Händen haltend, konnte er nicht retten, da das Rettungsteam zu spät kam. Von seinem Sohn Dustil fehlte dabei jede Spur, verschleppt von den Sith, so erfährt er erst viele Jahre später, bildete man ihn zu einem von ihnen aus. Allerdings verkraftete er den Tod seiner Frau und das Verschwinden seines Sohnes, indem er weiter für die Republik kämpfte. Hierbei traf er im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg einen Soldaten und die Jedi Bastila Shan, welche er als Freunde in sein Herz schloss. Im Auftrag der Jedi machten er und die zwei sich auf die Suche nach den Sternenkarten, welche sie fanden. Allerdings machte er dabei einen Rückschlag als er erfuhr, das der Soldat der nun zum Jedi wurde und sein Freund war, in Wirklichekit Darth Revan war. Dabei verlor er seinen Glauben an ihn und der Ehrlichkeit des Jedi-Ordens, jedoch verstand er ihre Beweggründe. Nachdem Revan Carth und seinen Sohn wieder zusammenbrachte vertraute Carth ihm wieder und besiegte zusammen mit ihm und seinem Team die Sith über Rakata Prime. Bedenkt man alles was Carth erlebte, durchlebte und bekämpfte, dann bemerkt man das er nicht nur kämpferisch, sondern auch durch seinen Mut, Respekt und Glauben an die Republik einer der herzvollesten und erfahrensten Soldaten ist der zu dieser Zeit lebte. Meiner Meinung nach beweist er das nicht nur durch sein beherztes und bedachtes Vorgehen, sondern auch durch seine Erfahrungen und dem was er erlebte. Er ist mein Top-Favorit, da er alles was seine Vorgänger verinnerlichten und repräsentierten, in sich vereint. Obwohl das heute eine etwas andere TOP-TEN war hoffe doch, das es euch gefallen hat. Mir persönlich gefällt die Zusammenstellung so am besten, da ich die Charaktere nicht nach ihrem auftreten oder ihrer Wichtigkeit beurteile, sondern auch nach dem was sie sagten, denkten und fühlten. Die meisten von euch werden manche der Namen vielleicht noch niemals gehört haben, jedoch hoffe ich nun, das sie euch in Erinnerung bleiben. Viele dieser Soldaten waren tapferer, gerissener und mutiger als manch ein Klon oder Jedi bzw. Sith. Natürlich bitte ich euch an diesem Punkt auch um eure Meinung zu diesem Thema und glaube, das sie nicht falsch am Platz sein wird. Kategorie:TOP TEN